Draconian War
The Draconian War was a major galactic conflict between the Federation Alliance and Draconian Empire. Prelude In 2568, a Terran Federation research fleet was exploring the Lagoon Nebula when they encountered the IDW Xanta, a Draconian warship. When contacted, the Draconian captain stated that the Humans resemble a demon in their mythology and must be eliminated. The lead scientist believed this gesture to be a joke. All laughter was silenced when the captain ordered the fleets destruction. One ship, the TFS Gibraltar managed to escape the battle and retreated to the colony of Freedom's Progress. The crew of the Xanta quickly overran the colony. However, the colony was able to send a distress signal to the Terran Federation Senate to warn them about the Draconian Empire. On July 27th, 2568, the Senate voted to declare war on the Draconian Empire, leading to the start of the Draconian War. The War Year One Following the invasion of Freedom's Progress, the Draconian Empire invaded several colonies such as Amador, Pepinia, Sinzar, Cuervo, Cyrene, Ferris Fields, New Canton, Verent, Uqbar and Talitsa. By October of 2568, the Draconian Empire had invaded several border colonies and enslaved their inhabitants. Soon, they advanced upon the Rim Worlds, though they succeeded in taking Red Rocket Rising, Lothal, Raxus Prime, New Carthage and New Constantinople, their efforts to take other Rim Worlds were impeded by the Terran Federation Navy. Battles during this campaign took place on worlds such as Archanis IV, Barisa Prime, Ajilon Prime, Minos Korva, Cygnia Minor, Atlas, Sargasso, Onderon, Anhur and Mandalore. During this campaign, the Draconian imperial forces gained little ground and were eventually driven back by the Terran Federation Navy. After being driven back, the Terran Federation and Draconian Empire battled each other into a long stalemate. Year Two By June of 2569, the war was still grinding on in a bloody stalemate. During the fall of 2569, several Draconian fleets were attacked by Valcarian and B'omar starships while attempting to find a faster route into the heart of Terran Federation space. In response, both the Valcarian Imperium and the B'omar Sovereignty were invaded by the Draconian Imperial Navy. Many Valcarian and B'omar starships were destroyed along with many of their colonies being conquered. This advance ended in the battles of Tevlin-De and Valcar Prime, when the Terran Federation launched a few fleets to aid in their suffering allies. Though several Terran Federation vessels were lost, the Draconian Empire could not advance into Terran Federation space. Year Three When the stalemate entered its third year, the Draconian Empire launched an invasion of the Kree Empire in order to bring the Terran Federation Navy away from the Draconian front of the war. However, the Kree Empire proved to be a greater opponent than they originally thought. Although many of the outlaying colonies fell immediately after the invasion began, the Kree Imperial Navy were able to hold back the Draconian forces. Instead of the Terran Federation, the Shi'ar Empire arrived to help the Kree hold back the advancing Draconian fleet. In October of 2570, the Terran Federation called a conference on the colony of Arcadia between themselves and their allies. The conference dragged on for months with the intention of establishing a military alliance. Year Four The Arcadia Conference ended on March 14th, 2571, with the Terran Federation, Kree Empire, Shi'ar Empire, Kovaalan Hierarchy and Zedti Republic signing a declaration of war against the Draconian Empire. The Vostigye Union and Densorin Sodality also signed the declaration, though only provided material support rather than military support. The first displays of the alliance were the retaking of Lothal and Raxus Prime. From the Fall of 2571 to the Spring of 2572, the three governments launched a major offensive against the Draconian Empire. Year Five Following the battles of New Carthage and New Constantinople, the Federation Alliance launched a major assault against the colony of Red Rocket Rising. Though the Alliance suffered great losses, the Draconian commander Ray'irk surrendered after his Thepnossen subordinate Igido Nosa Hurru turned on him. Following this victory, the Federation Alliance met with Igido and his bond brother Ogada Nosa Fasu to discuss means to reclaim the Fringe Worlds conquered by the Draconian Empire. With the information given by the two Merakans, the Alliance was able to launch a major offensive which led to the reclaiming of all of their lost colonies. In Draconian space, Emperor Dorrek VII ordered the Thepnossen homeworld bombarded as an example to all Thepnossens who fought against them. Year Six With the Terran Federation and Kree Empire border worlds reclaimed, the Federation Alliance launched attacks against the Draconian Empires Outer colonies. While many outlaying colonies fell almost immediately, the Draconian Imperial Navy stood prepared and managed to halt the advance. For months, the Alliance military tried to find a way to break through the Draconian lines. Finally, messages came from the leaders of the Stakoron and Rindamil Resistances offering an Alliance in exchange for their freedom. Using the Destruction of Tec as a rallying point, the resistances grew in strength, causing several Draconian vessels to leave the front lines. For months a campaign was waged in the Urs system as well as neighboring planets. By the fall of 2575, the Husnock had controlled several systems and worlds. During the winter of 2574, the Rindamil Resistance had gained their independence following the Rindamil Campaign. Not long after, the Draconian Empire launched two failed attempts to seize the colonies of Amador and Pepinia. Year Seven As the war entered its seventh year, the Draconian Empire began producing more and more ships from their yards on Monac IV and in the Chin'toka system. After a Pyrrhic victory at the Second Battle of Doisac, the Shi'ar Empire led an invasion of Monac IV. This victory led to a major campaign against Draconian forces in the Chin'toka system. Though the Federation Alliance was victorious, many lives were lost because of new weapons developed by Draconian scientists on Loval. After a successful raid on the colony, their chief scientist, Elran Rodek was arrested and imprisoned for his unethical experiments. Not long after the victory on Loval, the Federation Alliance met with Overne and T-Rogoran resistance leaders and formed alliances. By the end of 2575, the Overne homeworld had been freed from Draconian rule. Year Eight During the first few months, the Federation Alliance had helped the Overne conquer several neighboring Draconian colonies to establish the Overne Republic. Not long after, the Alliance launched an attack against T-Rogoran dominated colonies and the T-Rogoran homeworld of Eayn with the aid of the T-Rogoran Resistance. Not long after the liberation of Eayn, the Terran Federation led several battles against major Draconian military installations. Some of the more heavily fortified bases (Rakal and Amleth Prime, were taken after several month long sieges. During the sieges of these worlds, the Shi'ar Empire took the colonies of Portas V, Dozaria and Dosa II. A few months after the invasions, both empires invaded the major trade hubs of Lazon II and Kurrill Prime while the Kree Empire invaded the Kelvas system. The seizure of these colonies led to a path being carved into the heart of the Draconian Empire. Year Nine During the ninth year of the war, the Jewel Worlds came under heavy fire by the Federation Alliance. Despite massive support from its most recent allies, the Federation Alliances' advancement into the Jewel Worlds was slow. One of their most decisive battles was the Battle of Cato Draconia. Year Ten By New Years Day of 2578, the Alliance had launched a full scale invasion of the Draconia system. In August of 2578, the Alliance had sent several small platoons and squads to infiltrate the defenses on Draconia Primes moons. Landing on the moon of Menae, the forces found themselves facing greater numbers than their intelligence officers suspected. Initially defeated, the squads were soon united under Commander Jon Cooper, who stated that "our alliance shall not be defeated." Together, this group, known as the Defiant Few, stormed the facilities on Menae which controlled their global defense systems and the fleets of the three governments moved in. From late-August to early-October, the Alliance military's and the Draconian Empire forces fought some of the deadliest battles in order to decide the fate of the war. On October 18th, 2578, the Terran Federations 290th Legion surrounded the city of Kala'uun and Emperor Dorrek VII surrendered, ending the Draconian War. Aftermath Category:Wars *